


and it's been a long time (never) since someone loved me

by Jaybird_Wings



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fuck Sazed (The Adventure Zone), Implied/Referenced Abuse, It's pretty light but I want to properly tag, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybird_Wings/pseuds/Jaybird_Wings
Summary: Taako used to imagine how Sazed would propose.Or, Kravitz is nothing like Sazed and Taako contemplates how love works.





	and it's been a long time (never) since someone loved me

       Taako used to imagine how Sazed would propose.

       He remembers the small wagon they started out with, just strangers. Taako hired him and off they went. Shows were done and food cooked; Sazed would smile and dance with him.

       He thought they were in love.

       He thought the kisses and cute nicknames were love. Even when Sazed got loud, angry, bossy, or- or violent, he thought that real lovers pushed though their issues.

       Taako believed they were going to spend the rest of their lives together.

       When he thought he murdered forty people with his food, he understood why Sazed ran. Who would ever love a murderer, afterall?

       That was love, to Taako. The inbalance in power and loss of control were normal- he deserved it, didnt he?

 

       Cue the real life grim reaper.

       It's been years since Taako was in a relationship and he really fucked up his last one, but he wants to try. Kravitz gets nervous and flustered just like he feels. It feels balanced.

       When things pick up, though, Kravitz continued to be such a gentleman. It was nice, very nice, but new.

       He didn't yell or hit him or boss him around. Kravitz didn't seem like someone who could treat Taako like that. He didnt expect it, but during late, quiet nights he realizes how much this love didnt hurt, physically and mentally.

       Maybe.... maybe he wasn't in love with Sazed and maybe Sazed didn't love him.

       Lovers don't try to kill each other.

       Kravitz doesn't punish or push him past his comfort and wants to hear him speak. They talk through their issues instead of screaming.

       Kravitz doesn't care about what Wonderland did to his face, he loves him for being him.

       Maybe... this is love.

       Taako used to imagine how Sazed would propose. He hoped it would be while in the middle of a large show in a popular city, and while Taako finished up his act, Sazed would saunter on and get on one knee. The crowd would cheer, the show would finish in a rush, and they would celebrate.

       Now, though, it's a lazy morning and Taako fixed up a quick breakfast. His hair is a mess and they're both still is pajamas.  
Kravitz sets his coffee mug down with a careful presicion.

       "Do you want to get married?" He says suddenly.

       Taako drops his fork.

       "Or- too soon? You know what, please forget-"

       "Yes." Taako stood up.

       "Yes?"

       "Yes."

       They don't have engagment rings even, Kravitz had just- just suddenlt asked.

       "Why?" He asked Kravitz.

       "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

       Taako smiles, no glamour or makeup on but he feels like he is glowing.

       "I do, too."

       It's nothing public or popularized, just the two of them in their house with the warm sunbeams streaming in from the window.

       Yeah, he was in love and he had someone who loved him back.


End file.
